


And Love Comes Back Around Again

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple reflects on the happy state his life has reached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Love Comes Back Around Again

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffity fluffy fluff. Sorry this is so super short, and also woefully un-beta’d. Please let me know if there are any mistakes.. The other ideas I had for Rumbelle is Hope started to run away from me and then I lost my mojo. This came to me while I was at the park with my daughter.

The lights and music had been almost dizzying when they first arrived, but they soon faded away from him as the horse began to move. The wind in his hair and the movement of the horse were an odd kind of comfort. It reminded Rumplestiltskin a little of when they’d been in the Author’s alternate world, where he’d been a hero for a time, galloping into town on a white steed. The thought of it made him a bit wistful, but this reality was worth twenty of it.

He couldn’t remember feeling anything like this in so long. He held on to the saddle with one hand and to her waist with the other, making sure she stayed secure. She tipped her head back and smiled up at him, nothing but love and joy on her face. He bent his head and kissed her soft cheek, basking in the perfectness of this moment.

In all his hundreds of years, Rumplestiltskin was sure he could love no one more, and that he would do everything in his considerable power to keep that look on her face forever. He knew that was somewhat folly, for the ways of their world could be harsh and cruel, but for these few moments it was just the two of them.

The world streaked past, all green and sunlight, with the faint smell of flowers. She laughed as there was a bit of a lurch, the horse beginning to slow. The ride hadn’t been that long, but it had been ages since he’d done anything like this. Anything he could remember was vague at best and hardly as real. He would never be such a hero, no matter how many Excaliburs he pulled out. But he had still changed for the better, changed because of True Love.

His love had come back again and again, even when he thought he least deserved it.

The horse slowed fully and Rumplestiltskin helped her dismount. He held her hand as they walked from under the canopy, but at the sight of her mother, she broke into a run. He grinned as he watched them reunite.

“Did you enjoy your first ride?” Belle asked, smiling at her daughter.

“Again!” came the reply, and Belle laughed.

Rumplestiltskin ran a hand through his slightly mussed hair and pulled the two of them in for a hug.

“And did you?” Belle asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

He nodded, still grinning. “I don’t think I’ve ever been on such a marvelous thing.”

Belle giggled. “This world does have its charms.”

“Indeed,” he agreed, looking back through the gate as the carousel started up again.

They rode six more times before it started to grow dark, and their bellies hungry. They sat at on a bench across from the carousel and ate food from one of the stands, hot dogs and little bits of cheese that were breaded and deep fried. Belle had seemed quite fond of those, almost as much as the fluffy spun sugar they’d had earlier in the day. He had to admit the simplicity and sweetness of most of the food, and complete disregard for anything remotely healthy, was kind of charming. Even if he’d likely pay for it later.

A new batch of riders climbed on the brightly painted horses, children and a few parents, and some older teens who seemed very much still kids at heart. He sighed a little, remembering the few stories Neal had told him about visiting such places, and he felt the same old pang of regret and sadness for the things they would never share. But he would share it with Belle and their daughter, and that brought him more happiness than he’d ever imagined possible.

“Hey,” Belle said softly. She touched his arm and he turned to face her.

She motioned with her head towards her shoulder where their daughter had snuggled up and was all but asleep.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. “I can’t say I blame her. It’s been a long day.”

Belle nodded and lifted the child as she stood, settling her against her shoulder again. They walked in the direction of the parking lot, all three yawning at intervals.

Belle caught his gaze and gave him a look. “We’ll all sleep well tonight.”

His only response was to put his arm around his wife’s shoulders and kiss his daughter’s head. They both let out a sigh of he liked to think was contentment. How he’d come to be in the favor of two such ladies, he’d never know, but he’d be right here as long as they’d have him.


End file.
